Traditionally, during thermoforming of an extruded sheet, the extruded sheet is deformed at a temperature below its melting temperature, shaping the extruded sheet into a final desired shape within a mold. During thermoforming of an extruded sheet, solid-state stretching of the extruded sheet may occur. Thermoformed extruded sheets may be useful for production of a variety of articles, such as containers.